Bouquet
by Lillystream
Summary: Iruma Miu thinks her friends being in relationships is pretty fuckin' cute. But she's still single and she's being forced to participate in Kaede's stupid fucking flower toss. Basically just a typical wedding bouquet toss lol
1. Chapter 1

Kaede looked stunning in her white gown. Light blonde hair curled loosely, bundled up atop her head. Shuuichi looked nervous beside her, smiling shyly at their guests through dark bangs. The two had just gotten married, and Iruma was thankful that the two had finally sealed the deal.

The ceremony had been nice and seeing everyone get together was always a fuckin' blast. The sixteen of their friends rarely all got to be in the same place at the same time, and she hadn't seen some of them in a long while. Not that she'd ever admit she missed any of the fuckers.

The couple of the hour was trying to entertain family and friends as they all spent time enjoying the reception. She noticed some of the others not quite staying away from the alcohol and briefly considered joining them before she noticed Momota and Ouma drunkenly singing and dancing, looking absolutely trashed. Though she could hold her alcohol perfectly fucking well, she didn't want to end up like those dumbasses. Besides, Harukawa and Amami were gonna kill them later, she just knew it.

That thought made her smile at their expense… for a moment, before she frowned. Somehow a very fun concept came to mind. She was still single. All her friends were out getting married and having kids and living their lives and she hadn't even been dating. "Married to fucking science, baby!" as she liked to phrase it. Iruma shrugged off the thought as quick as it came; it didn't matter. They couldn't all be Shuichi and Kaede, after all.

Well, some of them could. She decided to hang out around Tenko, Himiko, and their brat for a bit. The two had gotten married pretty quickly out of high school and had managed to adopt a little boy named Hiro a couple of years later. Tenko was hesitant about Hiro at first, but the little tyke captured her heart quickly enough and she pledged to raise him to be a respectful boy and not a degenerate male. Himiko thought the situation somewhat hilarious and endearing, and Iruma found herself agreeing. They were apparently trying to aim for a second adoption.

She told them they were fucking sappy and, after a bit, she found herself seated with Gonta and Ryoma. The two were just settling into their relationship and were still in somewhat of a honeymoon phase. Though they were literally about to be beat out of that spot since Shuichi and Kaede were leaving that night on their actual honeymoon. Iruma loved spending time with the huge and small men and goofing around with them a bit, but they were a bit much she had to admit.

Iruma spent the rest of the night like this, hopping from her friends and trying her best to enjoy the night. That was, until all the ladies of the party were gathered together for Kaede's bouquet throw. She tried to sit it out, but Kaede insisted.

"Miu! Come on! It's all the single ladies! You're single and a lady, you have to see if you're getting married next!"

Scowling and muttering, "Well obviously I'm not, Bakamatsu," she ended up giving in and found herself standing in a small crowd of other women. Almost none of her friends were in the group except for… Angie.

She was one of the ones Iruma rarely got to catch up with and she hadn't seen her in a while. She was still as smiley and pretty as Iruma remembered her.

"Oh! Miu Miu! Are you gonna catch the bouquet?"

"Eh, maybe."

"You should be more excited! Do you not wanna get married? Angie's gonna catch it and she's gonna get married to someone super cute and smart! Just you see!"

Iruma smiled. Just as hyper as she always was. She found herself missing that energy and thinking that she should spend more time with Angie outside of group events and parties that happened only a few times a year.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Kaede announcing they were starting the toss.

A competitive part of her wanted to catch the bouquet and she saw Angie shoot her a sly smirk as if sending her a challenge. This caused something to churn in her belly and she couldn't help but grin back and prepare for the throw. She suddenly felt excited for something she wasn't supposed to have any interest in.

Kaede turned around, and the bouquet of white lilies and purple hydrangeas was sent soaring over her shoulders. Iruma saw the bouquet coming right towards her and she reached out to grasp it, feeling the bundle fall into her hands. The sensation of another pair of hands grasping around hers and the flowers overtook her.

She looked up and saw Angie, their fingers wrapped around each other and the stems of the flowers connecting them. They'd caught them together. A subtle sweet scent of flower petals enveloped them.

"Wow Miu! Look! We're gonna get married next! Atua's given us his blessings!"

Iruma's cheeks bloomed pink like the petals of a peony at Angie's words and she could only stand and stammer in response.

The other wedding guests, friends and strangers alike, congratulated the women on their catch and wishing them luck in their endeavors of finding wedding partners soon.

As the night seemed to be settling down, Iruma found herself at a table with Angie, Kiibo, and Ouma. Ouma was drunk off his ass and was tittering at Kiibo about something. Angie was still ecstatic about the two of them catching Kaede's bouquet.

"Miu! Who do you think you'll get married to?" Angie sighed dreamily. "It'll probably be someone so super smart, don't you think?"

Iruma shrugged. "Eh, I don't really see it happening Ange. I'm more of a-"

She was immediately cut off by Angie's offended gasp and the other girl slamming her hands on the table. Kiibo looked over sharply in concern - though Ouma looked over slowly and confused - as Angie began rattling off.

"But we caught the bouquet! We have to get married next, Miu!"

"Listen, Ange-"  
"No Miu! The flowers and Atua have already blessed us! We have to get married and that's final!"

Ouma started giggling to himself.

"What're you laughing at, you goddamn abortion?"

"Why don't _you two_ just get married? Nishishishi, you're practically saying it already!"

She glanced at Angie nervously, expecting to see an amused smile and quick response at the read, but all she saw was a flustered woman. Dark skin flushed deeper and oceanic eyes dilated in surprise. Angie seemed like she was trying to open her mouth to respond but wasn't quite able to.

 _What the hell is with that reaction!?_

"Shut up, Kokichi," she muttered. "You're drunk off your ass. Amami's gonna be pissed."

That seemed to silence him as he appeared to be, for the first time, considering the implications of his boyfriend finding him _that_ hammered. He groaned loudly and pressed his forehead to the table.

She eyed Angie in her peripheral again, and saw the woman smiling, albeit a bit more nervously than before. It had seemed that Ouma's drunken comments had affected her somewhat.

Iruma couldn't help but smile a bit. Maybe she and Angie _would_ be the next ones getting married after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Angie! Psst! Ange!"

"Miu!?" her beloved's voice called out in surprise from beyond the divider. "You know you can't see Angie before we get married! It's bad luck, Miu! Atua won't be happy-"

"Well that's why I'm not fucking looking at you, baby. You're behind a damn wall. So just stay there and your shitty juju will be just fine."

"What are you doing here then?"

"I… just needed to hear your voice. I'm… nervous, Ange. More nervous than I've ever been in my life. And I'm nervous all the goddamn time."

She heard Angie's angelic laughter flutter from further in the room and felt her anxiety ease somewhat. Angie's laugh and smile always made her worries melt away.

"Oh Miu, what are you scared of? I love you dearly; I tell you all the time! It's a happy day!"

"But… what if-"

"We can worry about the what if's later, my love. Right now, today, I get to be married to my best friend! I'm so happy and excited, Miu. But! You know, you know? You're supposed to be off with Kaede getting ready! Tenko and Himiko are coming right back to help Angie get finished too, you know! I love you very much, but we'll have time to talk after we're wives!"

Miu blushed deeply as she nodded to herself.

"You're right… like always. Alright, I'll see you in a bit, Ange."

"Okie dokie, artichokie!"

Angie walked up to the altar. She saw all the smiling faces of their friends and family as she walked alongside her father. The older man was somewhat weathered from his days working on the island she grew up on; but he was smiling brighter than the sun. Just like her.

Little Hibiki threw flowers down, her blonde hair swaying wildly, as she trotted next to Hiro. Tenko and Himiko's son carried the rings nervously on a pillow. Hiro was six now, waving nervously to his mothers who stood to the side of the altar. His younger sister was likely with Maki somewhere in the crowd, the woman being as good with kids as she was. Shuuichi smiled and waved at his little blonde daughter throwing petals all over the place as she wobbled on chubby legs in the direction of her mother.

Angie moved to stand in the small space beside the marriage official as her father stepped off to join her mother in the front row. Angie felt a prick of sadness that Miu's parents didn't come. They didn't approve of her marrying " _some girl."_ Personally, she felt the two could grieve over their "loss of a good daughter" all they wanted. Angie's own parents accepted Miu fully with their entire hearts, giving her all sorts of blessings.

Smiling and waving at her friends' faces, she looked up at the sounds of thrilled gasps. Angie got to see as Miu began her walk. Amami smiled from next to her, offering Angie a wink as he walked Miu in place of her father. Rantaro had told her how honored he was that Miu had wanted him to walk her. Angie felt her heart swoon and she melted at the sight of her beautiful love.

Miu wore a radiant smile as white lace fluttered about her, cheeks flushed and eyes wide in wonder and glee. She skipped in her steps a bit, to be brought back by Amami, as though she wanted to just run the rest of the way.

She bounced in place with excitement as she stood in front of Angie, giggling quietly. It seemed that whatever nerves were twisting in her darling's stomach had cocooned and turned into butterflies.

Angie could hardly pay any attention as the officiator went through their schtick as she and Miu simply gazed at each other and smiled. Angie felt drunk off her happiness; she was about to marry the beautiful woman in front of her! Oh happy day! A happy day indeed!

"The brides shall now be reciting their own written vows."

Miu looked to her, teary eyed. "Ange… you were the last person I expected, honestly." A couple of their friends in the crowd chuckled, lightheartedly. "You're crazy, super positive, and amazing. You make everything seem like art and you've always got something to smile about. I've… really loved having that in my life."

"Miu Miu…"

"So I vow to respect you. I won't let my insecurities get ahead of me and tell me I'm no good enough. Cause I know, even if I do, you'll be right there to tell me that's wrong. To chase any nightmares away. I vow to be good to you, because you're wonderful. I'll make sure you don't burn down our house with your shitty cooking-" a couple of the kids giggled. "-as long as you promise to not adopt fifty dogs."

"Angie makes no promises! Atua says dogs are blessed beings!"

"Angie, we can't have that many."

"Fine…" she relented, knowing fully well they would argue about this again. "Angie's turn! It's Angie's turn to tell Miu how much she loves her!"

Miu's cheeks deepened a lovely cherry wine color as she smiled at her like she hung the moon. "Alright baby, it's your turn."

"Okay! So, Angie and Miu had Atua's blessing from the get go. We caught Kaede's bouquet together, so that meant it was fate! You're so super pretty, and I get to see you smile every day! I love being the one to make you smile. I promise to fill your life with sunshine and laughter because you deserve just so much joy, my Miu!"

She wiped a thumb across Miu's cheek, catching a tear that managed to roll down.

"You're so fucking sappy…"

"And you're the love of my life!"

When they kissed, the crowd erupted into a symphony of cheers and laughter. She heard much hooting and hollering from their old classmates as Kaito lifted Kokichi above his head, as Maki tried her best to corral the two.

Angie found herself thinking that there couldn't be anything better than this, as she took Miu's hand - her wife's hand - and lead her away from the altar.


End file.
